


Okay

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Annie’s relief at Auggie and Parker’s rescue leaves her with a problem. <br/>Disclaimer:  USA and lots of other people own this.  I’m not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Post “The Last Thing You Should Do” (Season three, episode 3).

_He’s okay, he’s okay._ Annie knows she can breathe now, but it’s still so hard. Auggie and Parker are safe, absolutely, totally safe, but the adrenaline is still charging through your body, making you want to do something. Hit someone. Go for a long, fast drive. Fuck someone through a bed. 

Dragging a hand through her hair, Annie takes a couple of steps, turns around, takes a deep breath. She has to get out of here, burn off some of this excess energy. Her mind plays a little fantasy for her, and she fights it down hard. Auggie proposed to Parker. There is no way she’d turn him down. 

There isn’t anyone Annie can call or go to. She can’t tell Danielle – not any of this. Danielle would prescribe ice cream and old black and white romantic movies, and she’s so not into that right now. There has to be something she can do, that doesn’t involve wishing – 

No. No. Annie shook her head. Just breathe, breathe in and out, and remember, he’s okay. They’re okay. Everything is going to be fine. 

Just as soon as she burns off this energy. Too bad Simon’s too far away. She could use a cock to ride right now. 

Oh, god, she thinks, I’m so screwed, and laughs mirthlessly at herself. Maybe a long run will clear her mind. And then a long date with her vibrator. Yeah. It’s a plan. Maybe not a good one, but a plan. And afterward, everything would be okay.


End file.
